


Magic be with you

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week 2 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magic, Sengen week, sengen, sengen week 2020, sengen week day 1, some plot involved, sort of canon related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: He was a wizard through and through. Loved magic ever since he was little and reveled in the power he managed to gather over the years. It became a routine of sorts. Read his spellbook in the morning with a cup of tea, water his garden, practice a few spells, fly around the city at night, then rinse and repeat.That is, until 12 years ago, when a mysterious six-year-old boy claiming he’d broken free of petrification and needed a place to stay wound up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Magic be with you

In a world of magic and spells where any inconvenience could be rendered null with a flick of the wrist, science wasn’t a very sought out subject. Why would it be when magic was a lot faster to use? The effect of that ended up with very few science experts in the world and even fewer practices of it. It also made it a highly requested collection theme. Books, old papers, news reports, and anything else that was labeled scientific were spread worldwide with minimum prices going past half a million at auctions. Anything pertaining to science became rare to find as the rich hoarded it on their collection shelves catching dust, unread, for it’s contents were too hard to understand. 

Gen wasn’t any different. 

He was a wizard through and through. Loved magic ever since he was little and reveled in the power he managed to gather over the years. Like many others, his collection of science books filled an entire bookcase in the library attached to his cottage house at the edge of the woods. He’d spend every morning with a cup of tea and spellbook in his lap, marveling at what he’d gathered. It became a routine of sorts. Read his spellbook in the morning with a cup of tea, water his garden, practice a few spells, fly around the city at night, then rinse and repeat. 

That is, until 12 years ago when a mysterious six-year-old boy who claimed he’d broken free of petrification and needed a place to stay wound up on his doorstep. Gen knew of the petrification event pretty well. He was there when it happened as a green light enveloped half the world and froze it’s inhabitants into stone. The radiation from that light was what gave them magic in the first place. Things had been different after that. As entire world countries disappeared, the rest of the world spread out, taking residence in those areas as mother nature took care of the rest, turning once big cities into vast jungles. That was almost 4,000 years ago by now. 

The world had moved on, and so had its inhabitants. Only the people encased in stone hadn’t been able to move on with them as no amount of magic or otherworldly means could break them out. People left them for dead, most of them tossed into the ocean as a means of burial while others kept some as crazy ornaments for their houses, which is why it was so very weird when a sudden timid knock rang off Gen’s door only for Gen to find a small kid covered in leaves. 

The kid, who said his name was Senku after Gen gifted him some clothes, explained he had broken free of the petrification stone and needed some assistance assimilating back into the world. How the tiny child had survived all those years, Gen wasn’t sure, but with the magic community recently increasing searches for him in order to force him into their ranks, Gen came to the quick decision to keep the small child lest he run into the wrong people and rat him out. 

Quickly, Gen learned that the child knew no magic. In fact, he even startled when Gen first gave him a set of clothes to wear by shrinking some of his old ones. When Gen offered to teach him, though, Senku quickly declined, saying his calling was more for science rather than cheap tricks. After Gen’s own initial surprise wore off, he introduced Senku to his library and his vast collection of science books, to which the kid was delighted. He experimented day after day, infusing Gen’s own magical supplies with his science ones, creating a few abominations but also wonders. 

It seemed after that fateful introduction Gen had a new routine to get used to. And it was fun as the years passed; Gen got to watch Senku grow and mature by his side while he learned to work with Senku and his science. 

However, things did not stay that way for long. Maybe they had gotten sloppy somewhere along the line, but one day it became clear that the magical community caught up with him. A normal day turned into a fight for survival as an entire group of powerful mages started blasting at their house, demanding Gen turn himself in for the greater good. 

After locking Senku in a magic tight room, Gen took off outside, blasting anything that moved around him. There were a lot of them, perhaps about 20 by Gen’s count, and just when he knocked one unconscious, another would take its place. Gen was starting to get tired. He hadn’t had to use so much magic in one sitting for a while, and the toll of not practicing was starting to weigh him down. Each concentrated blast of magic he threw seemed to take more and more bits of his energy with it, and there wasn’t anywhere with cover he could get to and rest without someone retaliating immediately. Gen was getting dizzy now. His limbs felt heavier than his cauldron, and black spots were crowding in his vision. For a moment, Gen felt a heavy sense of defeat settle in his gut before a blast hit him in the side, knocking him into a tree. 

“He’s down!” Someone who sounded faraway yelled, while another exclaimed, “Quick, restrain him!” 

With consciousness escaping him more and more, Gen had just enough time to mourn his abrupt and forced leaving of Senku when he felt a hand gently rest atop his shoulder. Instinctively, Gen tried jerking out of the stranger’s grip, not getting very far with how weak he was, only managing to turn himself to the side. 

“Gen, you need to drink this.”

That voice… It was achingly familiar, and Gen hoped in the back of his mind that it wasn’t who he thought it was. They were supposed to be safe, hidden away from the mess he created when he ran away from the very problem they were facing now. 

“Please, just a sip.”

Gen felt something cold and metal touch his lips and, in a bid of trust, took a tentative sip. The potion, Gen’s mind supplied, was sweet and syrupy with the familiar snap and pop of magic mixed in tingling on his tongue. It was cola-flavored, Gen abruptly realized. 

It took some effort, but Gen managed to peel his eyes open, blinking a few times against the offensive light and finally focusing on Senku’s worried face hovering above his. Senku smiled once he noticed Gen had opened his eyes, and Gen felt himself get lost in the expression, only remembering exactly what was happening when he heard a groan of pain somewhere close by. Carefully, Senku helped Gen lever himself up from what he now embarrassingly realized was Senku’s lap and saw more than half of the mages down on the ground while the rest of their ranks tried to get them up. 

“Knew my new potions would pack a punch.” Senku smirked as Gen stupidly gaped at Senku’s prowess. 

He should be admonishing Senku for leaving the house when he told him not to, but something was stopping him. The question in mind came clear when Senku turned around, offering a hand to help Gen up. _They were nearly the same height now._ “When did you grow up so fast?”

Senku cocked his head in confusion. “Huh? Did you hit your head?”

“Nothing, nothing, forget it.” Gen said, shaking himself a little before taking Senku’s hand and standing up. When Gen’s knees wobbled, Senku steadied him with a hand on his shoulder until he got his balance. 

“Oh? Has the resident mentalist run out of words?” Senku teased, making Gen huff. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it, science boy!”

“Not a boy anymore, actually, I’m closer to your age than a boy’s age.” 

Gen snorted. “You still have some years to catch up compared to me, Senku-chan.”

“Only three years left actually, till we’re the same age.” Senku said with a knowing smirk. One Gen was used to seeing before an inevitable banter session between them. This time, it’d be more challenging with their adversaries who were back and up and ready for more fighting. 

“Is that so?”

“I was petrified for 3719 years, and you stopped aging when you were 19, 3700 years ago.” Senku yelled over the sound of magic blasts landing around them, bouncing off Gen’s shield. Gen would have to make a mental note to thank Senku later for the energy potion he gave him earlier. 

“How’d you know that?” Gen yelled back. 

“‘Magic Psychology by Asagiri Gen.’ Ring a bell? Your bio said you were 19.”

“You read my book!” Gen exclaimed excitedly. He had honestly forgotten that it was still on his shelves all these years. How Senku found it was a mystery. 

“Yeah! It was shit!”

“Rude! I worked hard on that!” Gen shouted over the fire spell he was raining down, forcing all the mages into one tight circle so Senku could drop his science potions and neutralize them. 

“Really, because it seemed cheap!” Senku responded as groans and screams of pain sounded out through their little forest. They both knew those potions wouldn’t be able to kill. Senku wasn’t that type of person, and it seemed the mages were quite surprised that although they weren’t winning, they weren’t dying either. 

“You still read it, though.” Gen panted as both he and Senku rounded back towards each other, getting a small break as their enemies needed a second to get back up. 

“Whatever.” Senku sighed, making them both burst out into laughter at the ridiculous situation they were in. Oh, what a sound they could get lost in. That is until another blast of magic nearly singed their hair off. Especially Senku’s gravity-defying hair. “Tsk, what’s with these guys?” Senku glared. 

“They’re part of Tsukasa’s Empire of Might. They’ve been trying to recruit me for years.” Gen explained. 

“Aren’t they the anti-science group?” Senku asked with hints of disgust in his tone. Gen understood why he would be. Science is very important to him as something he learned ever since he was little. “The ones who believe in a faux perfect elite only society?”

“I should stop letting you go into the city with me.” Gen grumbled. 

“Why would they want to recruit you?”

“I do happen to be pretty powerful, Senku-chan!” Gen said as he threw up another shield to block the oncoming spells. 

Senku shrugged before smirking and taking hold of his shoulder. “Well, can’t have them take my mentalist then, can I?”

Gen smiled, humming in affirmation as another firebolt nearly hit them. His shield was cracking, and even with the energy potion Senku gave him, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. It seemed Senku was able to catch on rather quickly as he leaned over to whisper quietly. 

“I’ve got one last science potion left. If you hit it with an ice spell, it’ll be game over for them.”

Gen nodded, letting the shield go down and taking a few deep breaths. “I’m ready.”

“On the count of three.” Senku said as they both watched the last group of mages make a run for it towards them. “Three, two-” Senku threw the bottle. “One!” 

Like clockwork, Gen hit the potion bottle with his ice spell and then watched in awe as the mages were all turned into ice statues, unable to move and giving them time to catch their breath.

“We can’t stay here. They’ll be back with reinforcements, and Tsukasa’s bound to be pissed at learning you exist.” Gen grimaced as he imagined Tsukasa’s face upon learning that a powerful science expert was alive and teamed up with him. 

Senku nodded as he moved back to the house to pack their things. He knew just as well what Tsukasa was capable of, having seen him on TV in the city. “Well then, I guess it’s time to pack up and move until we can get a battle plan down.”

“Yeah I guess-” Gen paused, “Battle plan?”

“Yeah.” Senku smirked, stopping his packing for a minute. “Can’t let this Tsukasa burn out all the world’s science, can I? Besides, I know how to depetrify other statues now so we won’t be alone in the fight.” 

Gen stared, shocked, and feeling a little weak in the knees. No one could depetrify the statues, and everyone presumed after two weeks that the people were dead if they were even alive once getting turned. And Senku said it so casually that he could free them… “When did you learn that?”

“I just perfected it last night. I was going to tell you this morning, but obviously, that plan got interrupted.” Senku said, grinning at Gen’s shock. There was a glint in his eyes, Gen noticed. He had come to know it as Senku’s proud expression; whenever he got a potion recipe right or learned something new and experimented with it, he always had the same expression. One that Gen couldn’t help but smile and get lost in. He must’ve been quiet for too long, though, as Senku raised his eyebrow in question. “Something wrong?”

“No, no, I’m just-” Gen shook his head, chuckling. “I’m just glad I met you, Senku-chan.” Gen smiled, making Senku smile back at him. “Though you’d probably say that’s cringey right?”

“Yeah, definitely cringey.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY OH BOY SENGEN WEEK 2 IT"S HERE!!! Hi! Am back for a week! Been writing a novel for my final project since I was last here lol. January 14th is season 2 day! I'm so excited!! 
> 
> The beautiful reference for this fic's link! Please check it out :D -> https://twitter.com/Soloorz/status/1310454439929614337
> 
> ALSO Keep on eye out for Day 5 since I'll be continuing that day's prompt with this AU.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Want fic updates? I have a tumblr! @ Widow-Spyder


End file.
